STAY SILENT
by TeddyBearsRule
Summary: inside
1. Summary

**I don't own life with Derek or any characters except in the introduction**

**ONE SERIAL KILLER**

**5 TEENAGERS**

**3 KID SIBLINGS**

**2 PARENTS**

**1 FAMILY**

**A NIGHTMARE**

**ONE NIGHT**

**COULD RUIN THE REST OF THEIR LIVES**

**STAY SILENT**

**I will start the story when I at lease get to chapter 5 but it will come soon since I have no life I know the summary is not good and I will put the introduction later tonight or tomorrow **


	2. Introduction

**I dont own lwd ,but I do own The twins**

"MOLLY" I screamed "the movie is ready I sat on the couch"

"MOLLY" I screamed but louder "come on"

I got up from the couch and slowly walked upstairs

"molly"I repeated I suddenly a blood shrieking scream flew from upstairs

"MOLLY STOP PLAYING AROUND"goosebumps flew up my arms

I looked around for my twin sister I opened doors one by one I stood in front of the last door I grabbed the handle and slowly twisted it as soon as I was going to open the door some one pulled me by the arm into a closed my fears grew my palms were sweating then came a voice of a girl "Kristin" molly whispered I turned around and hugged her I didnt want to let go but I immediately new something was wrong I looked at the palm of my hand "molly your bleeding" I whispered back "MOLLY" I repeated but louder I looked at her she looked pale and felt cold I shook her slowly "molly"fear grew on my eyes tears were forming and I said slowly to my self she shes dead I opened the closet door and ran for the phone I picked it up there was no signal I turned around and saw a black shadow in the kitchen I dropped the phone and ran for the door when I opened the door the alarm burst loudly I covered my ears and kept running I looked back to see a thin tall man with a knife running towards me I started screaming but no one could hear me maybe because the nearest house was miles away I tried to run faster but he was to fast he pulled me by my hair and dragged me to a small pound I tried to fight back but it didn't work he pulled me up from my shirt and stabbed me in the middle of my head after that stab I couldn't move I couldn't scream blood was slowly covering my blond hair then the pain ran to my stomach and quickly moved to my heart after that everything when blank.

i know its not long tell me if you like it and my next uptade will be maybe next friday cause i am pretty busy cause i have to pack and the moving truck is coming on friday or i might uptade when i get to my new house because i dont even know if were gonna have internet. but just please tell me if you like it i dont care how cruel the comments are just tell me what u think. and thanks


	3. Author Note PLZ ReAd?

**Hey People, I just wanted to ask the people who like this story what do you want to see .**

**I just want to make this story more interesting for you, so just tell me what would you like to see and if I really like that idea I will put it in. thanks for reading **

**I hope you guys have a great day and I will update when I can. I was up last night till 3:00 I got into trouble hahaha. So just tell me bye **

**oooh yea I made a poster I will take a picture of it and tell me if you like it I will put it up soon I promise.**


	4. Whats going on

**(Casey's pov)**

My eyes shut open to the sound of my alarm clock, I looked at the time 6:30 I looked away and then back 6:30 I am sure I set the clock 5:00 I whispered to myself then

DE-REK I screamed I got up and ran downstairs

This is low Derek even for you He looked at me with a smirk across his face

what did I do he respond if he hadn't of done anything

I crossed my arms you set my alarm clock to 6:30 and now I only have 5 minutes to get ready for school.

He laughed and turned away

CAN YOU STOP BEING A JERK FOR ONECE I screamed while running upstairs.

**TIME PAST**

I walked straight to my locker to see Emily standing there

Hey I said sorry I am late stupid Derek thought it was funny to set my alarm clock at 6:30 but enough of my problems whats up with all the reporters

Emily looked at me weired you didn't hear

I looked at her while taking the books out of my locker no what happened

Kristin and molly were found dead

I looked at Emily shocked thats terrible

I know and the worst part is that they said the twins were found inside a pond with no insides there stomach were cut open and the water was full of blood

I looked at Emily in disgusted who would want to do that to them they were so nice

I know Emily said but it gets worst there mom was the first one to find them

**The warning bell rang**

hey em talk to you at lunch I don't want to be late to class I walked slowly into english class I finally reached my chair I sat and I dared to look at the chair next to me. Tears filled my eyes Kristin use to sit there. I couldn't stop picturing them dead in a pound full of blood

Half of the day has gone by I didn't pay much attention I walked over to emily

Hey I managed to say without a single tear falling from my eyes.

Hey case whats wrong she asked

I just cant stop picturing them dead I suddenly felt hot tears falling

Casey everything is going to be fine Emily said confident

**(Dereks pov)**

I looked over at Caseys table I couldn't stand when she cried I had to do something

YO SAM I yelled

Whats up Derek Sam replied

why don't we sit by Casey and Emily I feel bad and you know how I hate when girls cry

I walked over carefully to caseys table

Casey I whispered when she looked up and you could of tell she was crying by her red eyes

guilt grew with in me and I did something that even shocked me I hugged Casey

**WHAT DO YOU THINK SHOULD I CONTINUE OR SHOULD I LEAVE THIS STORY . I DONT OWN LWD**


End file.
